This invention is directed to a toy vehicle which is powered by energy stored in a fly wheel with the vehicle directly driven by contact of the fly wheel against a support surface and further including a material located on the fly wheel such that when the fly wheel is rotated and is contacted by a flint sparks, are emitted from the surface of the fly wheel.
A multiple of toy wheeled vehicles are known. These vehicles move in a number of different ways from simply those which coast when pushed, to those which include exotic motors and the like. One of the simpler types of vehicle propulsion means is the inclusion of a fly wheel within the vehicle.
With the advent of strong flexible plastic materials, flexible gear racks can be molded which can be utilized to energize a fly wheel by pulling the gear rack across a pinion attached to he fly wheel. Insofar as this type of vehicle does not require batteries or other costly expendable energy sources, they provide for endless hours of enjoyment by the users of the same.
A production of a spark by striking of a flint against an iron bearing material dates back to antiquity. At one time, certain toys were very popular which utilized this principle to produce short lived sparks much like those emitted from a common cigarette lighter. Unfortunately, in order to produce sparks from these toys, the user of the toy had to continuously energize the toy, such as pulling the trigger on a toy spark gun or the like. This detracted from the play value of these toys.